What's Worth Knowing
by enesems-lassfonder
Summary: Satu lagi halangan hubungan mereka. Tapi aturan yang satu ini bahaya dilanggar. Kenapa dia bukan Ron saja sih? Yeah, yeah, apalah. Cuma opini. Review yap-


Um, bisa tolong beri tahu saya yang mengalami ini Harry atau Herry? Eh- *lol* Maaf, sedikit gurauan dari stres tentang UN. Apapun unek-unekmu, tolong tulis walaupun sepotong kata di box reviewnye ye? Tak masalah meskipun anonymous. Asal reviewnya mencerahkan kekurangan saya.

Lagian yang baca dari ponsel tetep bisa nge-review kan? Dari Opera Mini Mobile gitu? Kalo emang bukan pengetahuan umum.

Oke. Maaf. Itu bukan paksaan. Dan itu hak pembaca ya? Hei-

terimakasih dan selamat baca!

Disclaimer: Kau Tahu Siapa, Kau Tahu Kenapa, Kau Tahu Bagaimana, dan harusnya kau tahu di bawah juga apa. Kah?

o-0-o

Langit di atap Hogwarts sangat biru, dan latarnya dibayangi oleh hektaran gumpalan awan putih cemerlang dan cahaya matahari di bawahnya. Seakan kastil atau pulau Britania itu sendiri hanyut ke khatulistiwa pasifik.

Permukaan danau berdesir ke tepian, membasahi tebingnya sedikit lebih tinggi. Suasana tenang dan damai, sangat.

Itu yang disadari seorang gadis dari jendela yang dipapasinya, berjalan sendirian di sepanjang koridor sepi, menuju ruang rekreasinya. Tempat teraman dan ternyaman selama 3 tahun belakangan. Baru saja kembali dari tempat ternyaman kedua, perpustakaan. Mengembalikan beberapa, mungkin puluhan, yang sudah dipinjamnya.

Selalu begitu di akhir tahun ajaran, menjelang suatu musim panas.

Tapi saat melewati jendela selanjutnya, ia sadar sesuatu telah berubah. Bukan di dalam sini, tapi di luar sana. Langit telah kelabu secara mendadak namun perlahan, nun di atas sana tidak nampak lagi awan cerah. Seakan telah membuat Veela marah.

Tapipun mendadak, hal seperti ini tidak mustahil ataupun jarang di utara sini. Begitulah cuaca dan pengaturnya, tidak pernah benar-benar bisa kau tebak.

Dan dia menghela napas, memikirkan lebih dari sehari tanpa seseorang yang sangat menghiburnya, sekalipun orang itu tidak berekspresi menghibur. Dia tak pernah senyaman itu, hingga berat untuk menjauh.

Baik, dia mungkin hanya gengsi. Tak pernah bertampang terhibur di depan orang itu padahal sebaliknya. Dia cuma sebuah kutub utara yang berada di dekat magnet U, dan orang itu hanya ujung selatannya. Serta meski berbeda dengan kutub yang lainnya, mereka sama-sama utara yang saling menolak.

Dia tetap berjalan, menjadi paket langsung ke tujuan tanpa berhenti. Selang beberapa jarak dari jendela yang berbeda lukisan langit tadi, dia mendengar suara. Suara langkah kaki yang cukup bergema di lantai koridor.

Di luar kehendaknya, bagaimanapun langkahnya sedikit melambat, tapi tak cukup untuk membuatnya berhenti. Sang empunya langkah ada di jangkauan setelah persimpangan itu, arah sama yang akan di tujunya.

Oke, dia konyol, setelah dia sendiri menggeleng dan menyimpulkan dengan cepat. Konyol jika berpikir luar ruang rekreasi adalah tempatnya waspada selain di luar kastil. Ialah tidak mungkin orang jahat yang sedang menujunya di Hogwarts. Pasti orang biasa yang hanya tinggal dia sapa atau tidakpun tak masalah.

Maka sekejap dia berjalan dalam porsi kecepatan normalnya.

Namun saat dia berbelok dan tahu siapa orang itu, dia bukan takut, tapi lebih parah: dia kesal. Tak suka bahkan dari melihat cara jalannya, dan matanya yang seolah lebar dan tak muat di wajahnya. Orang nyentrik penuh manik-manik itu adalah Profesor Trelawney, guru penipu itu.

Jika ada pilihan harus memapasi orang yang sering mengejeknya, dia lebih baik lewat sana dibandingkan melewati Trelawney. Anggapannya tentang guru itu campur aduk, di antaranya ada rasa bersalah karena pernah 'meledak' di depan kelasnya.

Sayangnya sudah terlambat untuk berbalik. Trelawney sudah melihatnya, bukan, mengamatinya sambil berjalan. Seakan dia ini sebuah Jupiter yang diperlukan untuk memprediksi sebuah bencana alam dahsyat. Dan baginya Trelawney tetap capung berjalan.

Untuk formalitas, dia berniat sedikit menyapanya, dan ternyata butuh keyakinan dirinya sendiri lebih keras. Trelawney belum melepaskan pandangan darinya, mungkin dia akan waspada jika pandangan Trelawney tidak sangat penasaran yang mengenaskan, bibirnya pun tampak bergetar. Dia tak bisa terus mengadu pandang dengannya, hanya bergantian antara sekitarnya.

"Selamat siang, profesor." katanya keras, berusaha membentak seimplisit mungkin.

Tanpa melambatkan langkah, mereka berpapasan setelah Trelawney berkata lemah dan kaget melihat dia bersuara, "Oh, anakku..."

Dan mereka selesai. Dia tak mau menengok Trelawney, tapi dia meniup napas mulut lega dan menggulir matanya, tidak separah yang dibayangkannya. Sedikit mendengar langkah selain darinya, kemudian tahu kalau Trelawney sudah jauh. Dia tak mau memastikannya, karena itu berlebihan. Sangat berlebihan.

Dia nyengir, berusaha menahan tawanya. Dua sahabatnya pasti sungguh menganggap dia paranoid dan gila, bukan konyol lagi, karena melihat Trelawney bukan dari sudut pandangnya memandang semua profesor di Hogwarts yang kadar hormat darinya bagus.

Dia payah mencegah tawanya, dia akan tertawa jika ada yang benar-benar lucu, cuma khawatir dianggap sinting jika ada yang melihatnya, tapi dia sendiri di sini.

Maka dia tertawa renyah...

Sulit menjelaskannya. Suara tawanya mungkin tersangkut di kepalannya, karena telinganya sendiri belum mendengarnya. Dia tak bergerak merasakan sebuah remasan nyeri di pundaknya. Dari semua reaksi, dia membeku tanpa siaga atau mantra pemingsan yang dia kuasai tahun ini.

Bayangan jangkung melingkupi sekitarnya. Matanya yang melebar masih sanggup melirik tangan di pundaknya, tangan yang dipenuhi cincin besar di semua jari kanannya. Gelang dari puluhan batu antik kecil itu...

Saat ia sanggup bergerak, dia segera berputar dan mengambil jarak antara, tidak jadi mengutuk karena cukup tanggap mengatasi keterkejutan. Di depannya berdiri orang dengan tangan yang baru mencengkeramnya masih terjulur, sangat tegak seakan-akan dimantrai pembeku.

Dia tahu ini aneh, orang kaku ini seperti baru muncul lagi dari ketiadaan. Apa Trelawney muncul karena dia ingin menertawakannya? Tapi dia berkata senetral mungkin... "Profesor Trelawney-"

Tapi Trelawney semakin menakutkan. Dia merogoh jubahnya, tetap ragu untuk mencabutnya. Mata Trelawney telah terbalik putih polos. Dan saat profesor Trelawney bersuara, dia menarik napas terkejut dan tongkat sihirnya bersamaan, benar-benar waspada saat mulut Trelawney bergerak namun yang keluar bukan suaranya. Bunyi parau itu bersuara.

"Takdir mengikatmu." dia menahan napasnya, mengernyit, antara percaya dan tidak. Ingat kata Harry beberapa hari lalu, tentang trans peramal ini.

"Dua pilarmu ingin kau jadi sisinya. Satu dari mereka ialah bahaya jika kau mengikuti hatimu. Kau dipilih takdir untuk memilih jalan cerita."

Suara Trelawney yang bergaung rendah mereda. Dia termangu, dagunya turun dari rahangnya. Apa yang dibicarakan capung berjalan ini?

Tapi dia lebih memperhatikan Trelawney yang mendadak lemas, dan jatuh pingsan di kakinya. Daripada memikirkan arti dari beberapa kalimat barusan.

Dia berjongkok mengawasi. Cukup tahu dia tidak pernah akan tinggalkan Trelawney pingsan di tengah koridor, sambil melogika hampir mustahil membopong tubuh yang jauh lebih jangkung, pun lagipula khawatir menggerakkan Trelawney tanpa tahu apa penyakitnya atau resikonya, mencoba menyadarkan pun ragu.

Dan dia melihat lukisan di sana. Kaget kecil, pria berimpel itu segera mengerti untuk memanggilkan madam Pomfrey. Tidak butuh lama, yang sangat disyukuri Hermione, Trelawney tiba di sayap rumah sakit.

Madam Pomfrey belum memberitahunya apa hasil diagnosis penyembuh tersebut. Dia masih sendiri di sini, berperan menjadi pelaku pemingsannya, dua sahabatnya mungkin sudah saling bertanya-tanya soal dimana dirinya berada. Dan dia skeptis untuk meminta diri pada madam Pomfrey, daripada dia duduk di ruang tunggu dan gila memikirkan arti kalimat parau lalu. Gila jika telah menganggapnya ramalan, atau semoga bukan apa-apa...

Sampai dia datang, Dumbledore. Kedatangannya sudah menegaskan sesuatu yang akan tidak disukainya. Madam Pomfrey menyapanya, dan kembali ke kegiatannya tanpa ada kepedulian pada dirinya. Dumbledore juga, tapi sebentar dan langsung menghadap dirinya.

Dia tetap duduk, butuh dongakan yang sangat tegak memandang Dumbledore. Tapi untunglah dia tersenyum.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, miss Granger?" katanya. Dan Hermione mengangguk. Lalu Dumbledore mengambil tempat di sampingnya.

Beberapa saat Dumbledore menerawang, dia tahu ini waktunya bertanya atau memang Dumbledore menunggunya bertanya. "Apakah saya mendapat ramalan, sir?"

"Well, bagaimana yang kau dengar?" ujar Dumbledore tenang berpaling padanya. "Sybill tidak sembarang meramal, malah tak pernah dengan kemauannya."

Hermione menceritakan singkat. Dan Dumbledore mengatakan, "Kau mendengar suara parau? Dan apakah kau memahaminya, Miss Granger?" dia tak bertanya apa kata-katanya. Hermione tak cerita.

"Saya memikirkan beberapa kemungkinan."

Dumbledore tersenyum lagi padanya. Lalu dengan begitu saja Dumbledore bangkit berdiri, melipat tangannya dengan sopan. "Pilihlah dengan bijak, selalu begitu isi ramalan. Memberi petunjuk pada beberapa pilihan." dan penyihir tua tersebut mulai berjalan keluar, tepat sebelum menutup pintu, petuahnya disampaikan. "Kebersamaan tidak terus dinilai dari berapa lama kita berada di sisi sesuatu, Miss Granger, tidak harus secara visual."

Kini Hermione harus memahami dua buah pesan tersirat.

Tapi itu memberinya jawaban tentang keaslian bahwa yang didengarnya memang merupakan ramalan, dan bukan dari segi Trelawney yang mengalami trans buktinya. Namun itu seperti versi yang dipikirkannya, pemikirannya tentang perkataan Trelawney, dengan anggapan jika itu memang ramalan.

Sementara menambahkan ungkapan Dumbledore, meski terlalu tersirat, nasihatnya berkesinambung dengan apa yang telah disimpulkannya.

Dumbledore seolah menyarankan tegas agar Hermione jangan memilih perasaannya, untuk jangan memilih hatinya; dengan menyenangkan Hermione mengenai kebersamaan.

Dan sementara itu kini hatinya tertuju pada salah satu yang mereka sebut pilihan, kepada pilar yang satunya. Yang membuatnya bahagia. Pilar sederhana yang signifikan bernama Harry Potter.

.

.

.

Harry's

Harry kembali mengingatnya. Saat-saat dia melihat cahaya perak atau kelebatan jubah hitam, dia selalu ingat. Ketika dia dengan sangat mudahnya menciptakan patronus yang belum lama dia sadari sangat dahsyat, mengusir ratusan Dementor.

Atau saat dia teringat Sirius, orang yang dulu sebelum meninggal selamat secara tidak langsung oleh apa yang diingatnya sekarang. Dan tentu saja setiap Harry melihatnya, yang sangat sulit dihindari dengan kemauannya ataupun tidak. Hermione, teman jenius tentang disiplin dan aturan-nya itu. Sahabatnya. Yang bahkan masih dia anggap sahabat meski perasaan lebih dari sahabat ini tertuju buat Hermione.

Kini dengan alasan yang paling sering, karena rindu. Walaupun sebenarnya ketika dia melakukan apapun, melakukan kegiatan seremeh apa saja, entah memang usahanya atau terpaksa, dia selalu mengingat Hermione. Teringat padanya.

Membayangkan bagaimana bukan dia yang menjadi orangnya. Orang yang paling berpeluang menjaga Hermione tidak jatuh. Orang yang selalu berdiri dengan Hermione, berdiri selamanya. Orang yang ada saat Hermione mengatasi semuanya. Yang pertama siap menyongsong benda mematikan saat itu tertuju pada Hermione.

Tapi bukan dia orangnya. Dia hanya sahabat Hermione. Dan walaupun yang terdekat, sahabat tak cukup selalu agar menjadi orangnya. Suatu saat nanti, tetap sahabat tak akan cukup.

Sejak dia menyadari dan mengakui sesuatu pada diri sendiri bahwa dia menyayangi Hermione sangat lebih dari sahabat, atau saudara, bahkan menyayangi lebih dari seandainya kekasih, lebih dari SIAPAPUN- Saat itulah dia mulai menganggap kalau seandainya Hermione memilih pasangan hidup, dan itu bukan dirinya yang hanya sahabat, akan menjadi dimulainya masa saat dia tak akan selalu bertemu Hermione tiap hari.

7 tahun di Hogwarts itu selalu teratasi, tapi nanti?

Ketika Hermione menikah, apa dia hanya harus membayangkan wajah Hermione setiap dia bangun tidur dari ranjangnya yang tunggal dan hanya ada dirinya?

Hermione ada jauh di kamar lain, bersama orang lain.

Mungkin kah dia harus berapparate setiap merindukan Hermione, yang tak terpungkiri ada di setiap detik remeh?

Ini konyol. Sahabat bukan gelar yang cocok untuk itu. Kenapa itu tidak cocok saja sih? Soalnya Hermione bilang padanya beberapa waktu lalu, di sebuah musim panas yang indah, di bawah puluhan warna yang terlukis di atap utama bumi: "Harry, kau sahabat terbaik yang pernah kumiliki, aku tidak mau kehilangan itu. Maaf."

Dan ironis, itu adalah jawaban Hermione waktu Harry mengatakan kebenarannya. Kebenaran apa yang Harry rela lakukan buat Hermione. Membahagiakannya, asal dengan balasan Hermione cuma mau menyandinginya, sebagai yang semua orang tahu ia akan menjadi siapa di sisi Hermione.

Di persahabatan, tidak ada yang menanyakan janji, 'Maukah kau berada di sisinya, dalam suka dan duka?' karena sahabat bagaimanapun hanya teman, tidak selalu berada di sisinya. Tapi dia sangat tahu, hal yang walau tidak akan dia paksakan pada Hermione, Hermione tak menerima berdiri dengannya di pernikahan.

Tak menerima untuk menjadi pasangan hidupnya.

Dengan sebuah alasan yang sampai saat ini, tidak bisa dipercayai Harry.

.

Itu bisa saja terjadi bertahun-tahun yang lalu, berbulan-bulan sebelum bangkitnya Voldemort, atau masih meluapnya rasa tak sukanya pada Severus, jauh di saat Sirius dan Dumbledore sehat sentosa.

Dia mulai tak bisa menyangkal. Dia mulai tak bisa berpura-pura dan membohongi dirinya sendiri kalau ia sangat ingin, sangat berhasrat Hermione bukan hanya sahabat.

Mungkin dimulai dari waktu normalnya kehidupan Sirius, setidaknya tidak berada di Azkaban lagi, musim panas di The Burrow saat itu adalah ketika Harry sadar tak bisa tak memandang Hermione lama-lama. Di manapun jika mereka seruangan.

Alasannya tak ada yang tahu dengan jelas. Lagipula tak ada yang menyadari. Dia sendiri tidak sadar apa yang dilakukannya. Harry mengamati Hermione tanpa niat mencermati, hanya tak bisa melepaskan pandangan.

Hermione sadar, tentunya. Hanya dia tak tega menangkap basah seseorang yang memandangnya, dan mempermalukan orang itu. Mempermalukan Harry. Hermione sendiri tidak punya tebakan dari alasan Harry melakukan itu.

Karena Hermione sudah cukup tahu, sangat sadar, bahwa sekalipun Harry meminta izin untuk memandangnya, atau memintanya untuk membiarkan matanya di tatap Harry, dia menurutinya dengan senang hati.

Namun Hermione mulai melantur, dari awal memang dia bahagia di dekat Harry dan senang kalau ada yang bisa dia lakukan buat Harry, meski sekedar bahan riset Harry dan dipandangi seperti itu. Melantur sebagai gadis yang senang dekat dengan seorang laki-laki. Berharap akan sesuatu. Melantur apakah mungkin Harry menyukainya lebih? Juga?

Konsentrasi Hermione tertuju pada itu. Maka apa yang tidak mau diperbuatnya malah apa yang ditunjukkannya pada Harry. Pipinya merona. Berpikir mungkin saja iya. Sambil tak mampu membendung senyumnya.

Ia tidak mau mempertunjukkannya pada siapapun, itu sebabnya menunduk. Tapi sialnya, kenapa dia malah meliriknya? Kenapa dia malah menunjukkan pada Harry kalau dia merona dipandangi lawan jenis?

Tapi kau tahu apa yang terjadi pada Harry saat yang lainnya tidak beralih padanya. Mengetahui mata indah tersebut digunakan pada ekspresi menggoda itu, dasar perutnya terpental dan menabrak sepatu bot Wellington, lepas dari tubuhnya. Dia bisa saja menusuk garpu ke pahanya sendiri tanpa sadar telah melakukannya.

Mereka berdeham bersamaan. Sambil melepaskan pandangan satu sama lain, mereka berdua tersenyum kecil, tapi berseri-seri dalam hati. Harry tidak tahu apa yang dilakukannya, tapi kenapa Hermione harus membalas seperti yang diharapkannya sih?

Mereka menengadah dengan ragu, patah-patah untuk saling pandang, dan mereka yang saling senyum itu konyol sekali.

Oh, normal sekali berperilaku remaja puber saling taksir di rumah keluarga orang lain. Tapi itu adalah malam terindah yang dimiliki Harry dan Hermione, sayangnya tanpa sadar satu-sama lain.

Harry tak peduli lagi. Dia harus mengatakan sesuatu padanya. Dia harus menyampaikan bahwa dia sungguh-sungguh ingin sangat dekat dengan Hermione. Mereka memang bersahabat, tapi tidak ada yang bisa membayangkan pikiran mereka untuk saling mengasihi lebih dari itu. Untuk melakukan apa saja.

Tak disangka semua kecerahan itu mengelabuinya. Dia kira dengan langit terindah seperti itu, hanya dengan keberanian Hermione akan menyambut dan menerimanya.

Dia salah.

Sebuah langit penuh warna. Langit senja ratusan warna. Mungkin itu seni tertinggi matahari yang pernah dia ukir di kanvas awan berlatar biru. Awan itu berkumpul di sebelah barat, bergejolak dan berpencar memantulkan cahaya emas tebaran matahari.

Wajah awan berwarna ganda, dari bayangan, serta langit. Biru, putih, dan kelabu berbaur membuat pantulan emas dan kuning menyilaukan itu menakjubkan, mereka saling membantu. Tercipta bercakkan siluet dan pantulan merah dalam berbagai analogus.

Mereka mematung. Seakan enggan beranjak dan terlena oleh bentuk mereka, menyandera waktu disekitar mereka. Dan bagi seorang bocah yang memperindah mereka jika kau menatap ke mata hijau cemerlangnya untuk memandang pemandangan senja marun, seakan-akan sore itu menjadi menakjubkan karena gadis di depannya.

Duduk di batu dan merenung memandangi mereka. Hermione seolah menunggu sesuatu terbang turun dari mereka. Harry di belakangnya, sedang menguatkan diri ingin menyampinginya.

Ini mudah. Untuk duduk di sebelah Hermione ada banyak alasan. Alasan lain selain yang sebenarnya kalau-kalau keluarga Weasley melihat ini. Gelar sahabat cukup memudahkannya.

Harry gembira akan berlaku seperti ini. Kedatangannya tidak ingin mengejutkan Hermione, tapi juga tanpa suara. Sebentar dia sudah menampakkan diri, berdiri di sampingnya seperti pengawal dan Hermione adalah putri yang menginginkan kebebasan. Tapi pengawal itu patung penurut, cuma diam dan menjaga.

Hermione menoleh. Beberapa detik dan tahu Harry akan tetap diam, dia lalu bilang, "Hai, Harry."

Belum melihat pada Hermione, Harry hanya meloncat duduk, nyengir dan berkata, "Kau tak betah untuk tidak menceritakan pemandangan seperti ini kan?" kemudian memindahkan senyuman pada Hermione. "Jadi kenapa hanya duduk sendirian seperti tidak punya sahabat."

"Seperti yang kau tahu, sahabat-sahabatku menyedihkan, tak tau diri, pembuat masalah, dan... Kau tidak mau mendengar lainnya."

Harry nyengir menyambut itu. Meskipun Hermione tidak sedang tersenyum dan tidak sulit menebak kalau ada yang membebaninya.

Hermione memandang senja marun itu lagi, Harry mengikutinya. Dia berhenti tersenyum. "Aku hanya karena melihatmu sendiri."

Hermione melihatnya terluka dan membentaknya,  
>"Kau pikir aku tidak suka kau menemaniku ya?"<p>

Tidak, Harry tidak peduli itu. Dia hanya tak tega mengganggunya untuk alasan ini. "Jika menurutmu begitu."

Pandangan Hermione mengasihani. "Jika kau mengganggu, aku tidak tahu lagi bagaimana yang membuatku nyaman."

Degh! Ada arti yang ditangkap Harry, yang mengembangkan senyumnya. "Apa itu artinya aku membuat nyaman? Kau merasa nyaman?"

Ah, bocah ini tidak tahu sama sekali sebesar apa kenyamanan yang gadis itu rasakan. Hermione diam sebagai jawaban. Harry tersanjung teringat pepatah yang mengartikan diam adalah iya.

Sebenarnya, mereka berdua yang diam, diam di dalam waktu yang membeku.

"Harry-" dia menoleh, kemudian Hermione juga menoleh, dan mereka saling pandang. Menakdirkan rumput menempel pada tanah. "Apa yang bisa kau katakan tentang ombak?"

"Ombak? Ombak di laut?" meski Harry mengangkat alis tak paham, Hermione hanya berkata, "Tentu saja." dan tetap nanar menunggu jawaban bagus Harry.

"Yah, mereka adalah air yang banyak," jawab Harry mengarang sebagusnya. Jawaban pertama yang konyol dan beruntung Hermione tidak memukulnya. "tinggi, dan mati, atau mungkin menghilang, ketika menyentuh daratan?" dia ragu.

Hermione memperhatikannya seraya mengangguk-angguk. "Itu menggambarkan ombak. Namun apakah kau tahu apa yang membuat ombak bergerak, menang, untuk sampai di garis final, dalam hal ini daratan, tahukah?"

Harry hanya ingin tahu alasan Hermione. "Yah, kurasa angin. Tapi kau pasti punya gambaran lain kan?"

"Tentu saja memang angin. Dan angin adalah sesuatu yang umum, semua membutuhkannya. Ombak bisa dibilang tetap bisa bergerak meski angin berhenti mendorongnya di tengah lautan. Ombak adalah sesuatu yang bisa berdiri sendiri, sanggup menang walaupun sendiri."

Harry terlena akan penjelasan berapi-api Hermione. "Okei."

"Ombak masih ada saat malam kan?" tanya Hermione.

"Seperti yang kau bilang." gumam Harry.

"Kau tahu kalau angin tidak meniup ombak sama ketika itu meniupnya di siang hari?" Hermione tidak menunggu reaksi. "Tekanan angin lemah pada malam. Arahnya berubah dari darat ke laut. Tapi ombak tetap sampai ke daratan, Harry."

"Ada yang lain yang membantunya?"

"Ya, bulan kalau malam. Gravitasinya menarik ombak lebih keras. Bahkan terkadang lebih besar dibanding dengan siang ketika angin mendorong ombak ini. Memang bulan membuat ombak lebih besar."

Harry berkata, "Aku tahu itu. Pernah dengar puisi kalau bulan adalah pendamping ombak." Pikiran Harry sedang memisalkan itu semua manusia, dimana salah satunya adalah dirinya sendiri.

Hermione mengangguk. "Tapi kau tahu bulan tak bisa selalu ada walaupun itu mau. Terkadang tertutup awan tebal berjam-jam, kadang tidak sempat menemani ombak saat malam karena aturan perputarannya di beberapa kesempatan yang jika dilanggar- well, tidak bisa dilanggar bulan untuk berevolusi keliling bumi semau sendiri." Hermione berpaling padanya, memandang sepenuh arti. "Tapi ombak selalu sampai di daratan. Apapun yang terjadi, ombak selalu sampai ke daratan. Meskipun keadaannya lemah, itu berhasil melalui kehidupannya dengan baik, sebelum menyentuh daratan."

Keadaan hening. Hermione masih memandangnya. Harry tahu bahwa itu akhir penjelasan Hermione. Harry sungguh ingin seseorang membuat pandangan Hermione dijelaskan pada sebuah buku, setebal apapun akan dia baca, karena dia tidak bisa mengerti untuk membukukannya.

Kepalanya mengerdik dan meneleng. Mendesah penasaran, "Harry, apa kau sudah memisalkan ini tadi sebagai orang?"

Harry tidak melepaskan pandangan. Pemandangan ini sangat menarik. Senja marun dan mata hijaunya terpantul dari mata Hermione. Harry berbisik,

"Apa kau bulannya?"

"Dan kau ombak yang kusuka." senyumnya tertebar, kerlap-kerlip itu melayang. Harry hampir menyumpah dengan kata-kata mengagungkan Hermione. Senyumnya parah terlalu manis.

"Baiklah, itu tadi cerita kita-"

"Haha, bukan," Hermione terkekeh. "Itu hanya mengandaikan dan kita bisa seperti itu."

"Kenapa kita harus?" Harry merengut mencoba paham. "Aku bukan ombak yang sanggup menang tanpa bulan. Aku bukan ombak dalam ceritamu, aku tidak tahu yang harus kulakukan tanpa bulan ini, tanpamu."

Hermione diam. Malah mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Apa kau tahu apa yang kita rasakan satu sama lain?"

Harry pura-pura tidak tahu. "Maksudmu?"

Harus ada yang mengakui Hermione percaya diri sekali, atau dia tidak peduli apapun karena Harry sama sekali bukan orang lain. "Kau yang memperhatikanku terus. Aku yang akan merona. Kau tahu itu sesuatu, Harry? Aku merasakan hal yang sama dengan yang kau rasakan, tapi apa yang sebenarnya yang kau rasakan-" Hermione mencondongkan tubuhnya. Ekspresinya mendorong dan mendesak. "Tentangku?"

"Tentangmu?" bisik Harry, tangannya terangkat menyelipkan rambut terpencar Hermione. "Aku menyukaimu."

"Setiap orang menyukai orang yang baik dengannya." Hermione menangkap tangan Harry, pipinya merona padam.

Harry menggenggamnya balik. "Jika itu belum cukup dipahami-" Menelan ludah saat menatap Hermione sangat berbeda dari setiap menatap Hermione sebelumnya. "Aku mencintaimu."

Entah apa, tapi Hermione seakan berusaha tak menganggap ini serius seserius dirinya saat ini. "Aku juga, kau kan sahabatku."

Harry datar. Menunggu dan tidak marah. Sambil tetap menatapnya seperti itu. Harry hanya tahu meski sebelum membaca buku tentang Hermione jika itu ada, dia mengerti dari judul sampul buku itu, Hermione paham inti kata Harry dan merasakan hal yang sama. Hermione bahkan tidak berakting seperti belum tahu. Dia sudah tahu dan tampak tak bisa berpura-pura.

Harry kembali agak meragukannya. Tapi bagaimanapun Hermione menghela napas dan bilang, entah itu meyakinkan atau tidak. "Harry, kau sahabat terbaik yang pernah kumiliki, dan aku tidak mau kehilangan itu. Maaf. Aku cuma berharap kau tidak marah, dan kita bisa berteman seperti sebelumnya."

Harry melongo cukup memakan waktu sebelum tertonjok sadar. Ia segera melepas tangan Hermione dengan cepat, tahu tadi adalah penolakan Hermione, dan Harry tidak bisa marah sungguhan padanya. "Oh ya, maaf, a-aku- yah, mengerti. Tidak, jangan merasa bersalah. Kau benar, kita memang sahabat. Jangan khawatir." Harry kikuk, senyumnya masam. Wajahnya panas, dan perutnya serasa terkuras habis namun berat.

Selesainya kejujuran Harry begitu saja, tapi Hermione belum juga beranjak pergi, hanya menatapnya penuh sekali, dan walaupun ekspresinya datar, Harry mengartikan ada perasaan atau tindakan yang ditahan Hermione. Jika tidak datang Ron dan menyusul Weasley lainnya jelang makan malam, Harry tak yakin sekalipun akan mati karena malu, ia akan mampu melepas pandangan dari Hermione.

Kebenaran hasratnya pada Hermione seolah hanya tersampaikan sambil lalu. Esok dan seterusnya Harry melihat Hermione bersikap sewajarnya atau Harry yang cuma merasa akting Hermione membaik. Jikapun Hermione berpura-pura, Hermione telah berusaha sangat keras. Tapi Harry tahu perasaannya tidak pernah ragu, sekalipun tindakan dan kelakuannya melawan itu serta mengikuti alur wajar Hermione.

Bertahun-tahun telah dilewati, dan perasaan Harry hanya berjarak jauh dan dibayangi oleh bayangan benda kecil yang terlalu mepet dengan sumber cayaha. Tak pernah hilang, tak terlihat, namun melihat segalanya.

Kabar Satu-satunya Harapannya itu bertunangan dengan Ron disampaikan oleh Hermione sendiri dengan gembira, Harry kembali merasakan gembira itu ragu. Tapi tetap saja rasa turut bahagia Harry tak pernah sehambar itu. Membayangkan resiko hanya sahabat akan terasa sebentar lagi, dan seterusnya, lalu selamanya.

Akan sebingung apapun dengan apa yang harus dilakukannya, dia tak mau ada niat untuk merebut Hermione dengan paksa, tak mau melukai Ron dan memutuskan hubungan dengan mereka. Sejak itu, ia berusaha untuk berharap Hermione akan bahagia tanpanya.

Hanya memiriskan diri sendiri, bukan dia penyebab kebahagiaan itu.

Hidupnya mengalir. Bersandingan dengan jalan setapak waktu. Hermione tinggal bilang mau dan mereka akan menikah. Ron sudah membicarakan itu begitu detil kepadanya, begitu antusias. Coba Ron tahu apa isi pikiran lawan bicaranya. Bagaimana kalau Ron yang menjadi dirinya? Mengalahkah Ron seperti dirinya?

.

.

.

"Harry, ikutlah, ada yang ingin kubicarakan!"

Panggilan itu sangat berbeda. Panggilan itu saru antara manis dan serius. Itu seperti panggilan terhebat dan di lain sisi adalah yang terakhir yang akan dia dengar. Mirip empunya akan pergi jauh atau hilang.

Sungguh khayalan efek dunia sihir.

Harry menoleh. Semua teman auror yang baru tertawa bersamanya juga ikut menoleh. "Oh, Hermione." Hermione mengisyaratkan dengan alisnya kalau Harry sudah mendengar ajakannya. Harry berpaling pada teman seprofesinya, "Bos pribadiku. Doakan bukan omelan eh, kalian?"

Mereka terkikik, mengerling jail pada Hermione, dia berdiri seperti merak primadona terlalu anggun, di ambang gerbang markas besar auror yang mirip medan pertempuran. Harry bangkit dan melempar asal perkamen di tangannya ke tempat sampah kepenuhan di jauh di seberang ruangan.

Nyengir cerah pada Hermione, yang seperti kau tahu bagaimana caranya memandang balik orang seperti Harry. Dia bilang, "Auror benar-benar mengungkapkan jati dirimu ya? Aku jadi yakin sekali."

Harry pura-pura terluka. "Hermione, sudahlah! Kau mengatakannya berulang-ulang. Yang aku herankan, aku tidak melihat satupun profesi yang membuatmu tiap detik senang, atau ini memang jati dirimu."

"Jika bekerja harus memperlihatkan kalau aku senang, itu tidak akan membuatku bertingkah laku seperti para auror." ejek Hermione, mengomel.

"Ayolah!" Harry memerisai diri. "Profesi Auror bekerja lebih keras dari mengesahkan undang-undang."

Hermione memandangnya seperti itu lagi. Dapat diartikan sudah menyerah pada kekeraskepalaan lawan bicara, dan pandangannya ini mengakhiri sekaligus menyimpulkan kalau Harry menyedihkan telah berpikir seperti itu.

"Harry, kau menyedihkan-"

"Oke, oke," potong Harry menahan di awal ocehan Hermione dengan tangannya terangkat. "kau tahu bagaimana cara berpikirku tentang Peri Rumah, jangan terus samakan dengan ketika aku remaja dan gila Quidditch."

Hermione terkekeh, satu tangannya membekap mulutnya. "Baiklah, maaf! Apapun asal jangan membawa-bawa kata remaja pada ucapanmu."

"Begitu lebih baik. Sungguh." Harry memperingati. Menyimpan memori Hermione tertawa selama dan sepanjang mungkin. "Tapi, er, kita akan ke mana?"

"Makan siang?" kata Hermione dengan nada itu-sudah-pasti-kan? "Auror para stand-by tetap butuh makan."

Harry mengerucutkan bibir. "Ya sudah." dan memastikan tombol atrium pada lift bertralis emas. Meski bicaranya seperti itu, dia masih sangat ingat ada yang ingin Hermione bicarakan.

.

Mereka bertualang di trotoar kota London. Hermione mengusulkan beberapa makanan Asia, dan Harry langsung melepeh daging mentah itu saking mualnya mendengar itu daging mentah. Hermione juga menawarkan beberapa kuliner Asia lain. Harry akhirnya jujur lebih baik makan kue tar penuh lemak. Tidak tega pada perutnya sebelum Hermione menyarankan makanan dari negeri pulau berjumlah puluhan ribu. Yang bahkan tidak pernah Harry dengar nama negara seperti itu. Padahal dia akan terkejut seandainya merasakannya.

Hermione hanya terkekeh-kekeh seakan sudah mengerjai Harry. Itu tak bisa dipercayai Harry, masih sabar menunggu tujuan Hermione mengajaknya keluar.

Mereka membawa dua jus botol dengan rasa sama ke taman dekat Kementrian, hanya tetap membuat mereka manusia normal. Mengobrolkan beberapa yang ringan sampai Hermione tersenyum indah dan mengatakan,

"Kau senang?"

Harry mengerjap, mulutnya jadi menganga hampa seiring tawanya, dia sering tertawa mengobrol dengan Hermione. Pikirannya membentuk fakta apa ini saatnya yang menurutnya akan dia rasakan sejak Hermione mengajaknya keluar.

"Tentu saja." kata Harry. Biasa dan sepenuhnya jujur, tapi entah kenapa Hermione tak bertanya suara gemuruh apa di dada kiri Harry. Dia menghadapkan badannya ke Hermione karena ia kira telah diberi isyarat bisu. Atau alasan tak penting lain.

Hermione menunduk. Harry mencoba tetap menatap Hermione, ikut menunduk dan berjuang mendapat setiap inci penting wajah Hermione.

Itu ciri seorang sedang menyiapkan diri, dan seolah berhasil, ia mendongak dan berbisik, "Aku tak bisa terus mengulur waktu tentang permintaan Ron."

Harry mengerjap lagi. Tak tega menarik napas takut paru-parunya akan berlubang. Dari segala yang cepat dipahaminya, ini yang tercepat yang Harry mau ingat. Ron sudah setahun lalu mengajak Hermione menikah, dan mungkin sering mengonfirmasikan pada Hermione, namun bukan iya. Kini- Apa Hermione baru meminta bolehnya?

Bermaksud mulai dengan 'Apa-' saja, mulutnya cuma terbuka tak berguna. Tak pernah Harry bisa pahami darinya mengenai ini. Lagi, hanya memandang Hermione tak berdaya.

"Sekarang saat untuk aku menerimanya atau tidak sama sekali." kata Hermione bergetar.

"Hah, kenapa?" nada Harry seperti jika perkataan itu bisa ditarik, sebaiknya ditarik. "Tak ada alasan dari pilahan keduamu kan? Kau- Hermione, kau sudah menerima tunangannya!"

Semua itu adalah angin di sekitar telinga Hermione. Langsung bersuara hanya sepertingkat lebih rendah dari teriakan, "Aku perlu pendapatmu! Kau harus memberiku izin!"

"Kau tidak perlu meminta izinku. Ini-" Harry mengerang, jantungnya kini terasa tak pernah ada. Mendengar Hermione bisa saja melengking tadi. Kenapa dia harus begitu?

"Bagaimana bisa tidak? Kau adalah- Kau-" Hermione menggeleng. "kalau pun tidak perlu, aku minta tolong sekali untuk kuatkan aku untuk mendampingi Ron."

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan. Aku hanya sahabatmu, aku- aku hanya akan ikut senang tentang kalian!" seruan Harry sepertinya meninggi. Dia hanya tak mengerti keadaan ini. "Apa? Kau akan bertempur sehingga perlu kekuatan?"

Hermione cuma memperlihatkan puncak kepalanya saat ia menunduk memandang pangkuannya. Dan diam.

Harry putus asa. Hermione mungkin pasti tahu bagaimana keinginannya segala tentang diri Hermione, tapi kenapa dia harus mendepak ingatannya begitu keras. Ingatannya dulu saat penolakan itu begitu halus dengan alibi berkata 'sahabat'

Teringat itu, Harry lebih menekan perkalimatannya. "Dengar! Aku bisa saja musuh hubungan kalian. Aku bisa saja bilang aku tidak mengizinkanmu menikahinya. Dan nyatanya aku tidak kan?"

Hermione menghiraukan itu lagi. Berkeras, "Harry, jika kau mengizinkanku untuk..."

"Ini bukan intinya..." sela Harry, tetap nada tinggi, sudah tak tahu ada di mana dirinya.

"Demi Tuhan! Hanya tolong kuatkan aku." Hermione sudah dibilang histeris.

"Aku harus menguatkanmu, hanya? Bagaimana bisa? Aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa merelakanmu. Kau segalanya bagiku. Aku tidak akan mempedulikan apapun asal bersamamu. Tidak bisakah kau lihat? Perasaan ini tak hilang dengan apapun." Harry panas.

Tidak tahu yang lain yang bisa mengingatkan Hermione kalau dia pernah menolaknya, dan kini saat dia akan menikah, dia meminta izin dan restu Harry? Wajar? Jika Harry setengah usaha dalam ikhlas, dan Hermione datang meminta keteguhannya untuk bersama orang lain, seakan menyiksa Harry diminta menguatkannya, dan seakan Hermione terpaksa melakukan semua itu?

Ini begitu menyiksa dari Cruciatus. Harry serak dalam bisikannya, "Dan sekarang aku harus menguatkan dirimu, sekalipun untuk menikahi Ron?"

Air mata Hermione menggenang. Tapi dia tak mengedip apalagi melepaskan pandangan dari Harry. Dia juga menunggu Harry menyelesaikan semua kalimat itu.

"Kenapa?"

Wajah Hermione mendekat. Begitu lurusnya pandangan mereka. Mereka menunggu, sampai Hermione berbisik,

"Cium aku!"

Apa yang dipikirkan Harry. Semua yang pernah masuk dan berada di dalam ingatan, pikiran, serta otak akal sehatnya; menyingkir dan bersembunyi ke pojokan, membuat Harry tidak berpikir kecuali satu. Wajah Hermione berhenti terlalu dekat ke wajahnya. Tuntunan itu datang seperti menyelamatkan bayi yang tenggelam walaupun lehernya tersayat luka dalam. Harry hanya terpejam, wajahnya maju dan-

Merasakan mencium Hermione.

Sengatan listrik mirip lebah tak terlalu mengganggunya. Dia akan bertanya 'kenapa-' dengan sangat polos karena sang waktu berjalan tiap milisekon dan kurang. Bagaimana rasa ngilu di sekujur badannya itu tidak dipahami dirinya.

Satu yang dia pahami begitu saja; cinta Hermione padanya tak kalah besar.

Ciuman ini aneh, merasakannya... membuat Harry tak pernah mencium seorangpun, menjadi cuma kenangan aksi konyol menyentuh bibir. Apa ini ciuman yang sesungguhnya?

Seolah tumbuh duri, Harry tersentak mundur. Mengerjap-ngerjap linglung seperti kelilipan. "Aku tak mengerti total. Hermione-" dia menyentuh pipinya, di situ ada air mata Hermione. "Air matamu cuma untuk ini?"

Hermione tetapinya tersenyum, wajahnya yang basah membuatnya seperti cuci muka. "Kau tahu alasannya-" suaranya serak. "Jika kau harus memilih dua hal, dan kau hanya tahu kau bahagia cuma dengan hal pertama, tetapi hal kedua akan berbahaya jika kau memilih hal pertama ini. Kau pasti lebih memilih hal kedua kan, jika hal pertama yang tak akan berbahaya, meskipun kau tak pernah bahagia lagi? Konyolnya, kau hal pertama itu, aku tidak tahu kenapa bukan kau hal yang kedua sehingga aku akan memilihmu." dia menceritakan ramalan yang terjadi bertahun-tahun lalu.

"-Ron teman kita? sahabat kita? Kau berpikir dia berbahaya jika-" berhenti. Harry mengerti maksud Hermione, tapi tak mengerti kenapa.

"Aku hanya tahu kau yang tidak akan berbahaya, jika aku memilih pilihan satunya." Hermione tak menyebut itu Ron. Dia tak mau.

Harry dilema. Ini bukan persoalan yang terjawab semenit dua menit.

Hermione mengelap wajahnya dengan lengan baju. Tangan Harry terjulur begitu saja dengan sebuah sapu tangan. Itu dilihat sebentar sebelum digunakan Hermione.

Sepanjang petualangannya. Harry hanya tinggal meninggalkan hidupnya untuk kedamaian di dunia yang ditinggalkannya. Itu mudah. Kini yang harus direlakannya seorang Hermione, dengan balasan kedamaian dunia yang sama. Akankah semudah bunuh diri seperti dulu?

Tangan Hermione menyentuh wajah Harry. Ia kembali memandangnya tak berdaya. Parasnya serius, tampak tegar dari pengorbanan apapun. Namun gadis ini begitu memesona, hampir konyol tidak rela mati untuknya.

"Kau pria yang baik. Aku menunggumu memilih sejak lama. Ini maksudnya, kau juga segalanya bagiku. Aku juga tak mempedulikan apapun asal kau bersamaku dan menguatkan aku menjalaninya. Tapi kita tahu ini tak benar."

"Jadi ini karena ramalan?" gerutu Harry. Meski ia menganggap serius kebenaran ini, dia tahu ramalan itu bisa dia abaikan. "Dan kau akan menikahi Ron. Sebaiknya dia membuatmu bahagia."

Jika tidak peduli ramalan Trelawney yang kebenarannya telah dialami Harry. Tak peduli kalau sahabat pertamanya akan marah sampai bahaya, entah itu bahaya dalam arti apa- Harry akan bisa mendampingi Hermione. Harry akan meninggalkan kehidupan ini, membawa Hermione ke kehidupan lain, dan Hermione sudah bilang mau mengikutinya. Ia bisa menguatkan Hermione, untuk menguatkan dirinya juga, supaya bisa mengacuhkan dunia yang memandang mereka gila.

Ron, siapa Ron? Jika dia menjadi berbahaya dalam artian yang dibayangkan Harry, Harry tinggal mengalahkannya. Membunuhnya?

Hanya, seperti kesimpulan Hermione bertahun-tahun- Apakah itu benar?

"Itu bukan intinya." Hermione masih mengernyit meyakinkan di tengah pencarian pilihan Harry. "Aku serius saat kubilang kuatkan aku, jadi tetaplah dekat untuk melakukannya. Aku benar-benar takut tak kuat menjalaninya."

"Kau tak perlu memintanya dengan semua yang kupahami sekarang." ujar Harry, entah sudah rela melepas Hermione atau tidak, tapi nadanya pasti dan dia tersenyum tulus untuk menegarkan Hermione pertama kalinya. Tangan Hermione dia genggam lembut, segera ada borgol tak kasat mata yang tercipta oleh keinginan terpendam mereka, seakan saling takut kehilangan. "Itu bukan masalah sama sekali."

"Kau bisa merasakan bagaimana aku cinta keseluruhan dirimu?"

Harry tersenyum dan mengangguk, mengaburkan kecemasan Hermione ketika bertanya. Hermione lebih lega dan melanjutkan, "Itu yang terpenting. Aku mau kau lebih dari sekedar mendengar."

"Aku mengerti." Harry mengelus rambut Hermione. Yang terpenting, bagaimanapun kejadian selanjutnya, dia tahu apa yang sebenarnya. Dia menarik dan membawa Hermione ke pelukannya. "Aku tidak tahu, Hermione, bagaimana arti kebersamaan?"

"Tolong artikan untukku, Harry?" Hermione tersenyum di dada Harry. Sulit menerima kata itu di posisi mereka. Pagi Harry selanjutnya dan seterusnya mungkin akan suram.

Kebersamaan mereka entah kenapa hanya sebatas sahabat.

.

.

.

_What a terrific taste!_

_In the central of her hurricane, that's destroying him and everything_

_And fantastic how he still protecting those dangerous disaster_

_What a terrific taste!_

_She has arounding her finger at his neck, was tried to smothering_

_And fantastic how he's steady smiling_

_It's nothing, doesn't important to figured it_

_But she loved him! Does she loves him?_

_Yes, she loved him_

_That's what worth known in!_


End file.
